1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film carrier which conveys a photographic photosensitive material at a predetermined speed for reading the image data thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic processing apparatus has been proposed which separates a film image recorded on a photographic film into R, G, and B color components, reads the respective R, G and B color component data, carries out image processing such as correction on the read image data, and thereafter, displays an image based on the processed data on a display or records an image based on the processed data onto a recording material.
This photographic processing apparatus is provided with a film carrier which conveys an elongated or sheet-like photographic film to a scanning section at a predetermined speed for reading the images recorded on the photographic film with a CCD sensor accurately at a high speed.
The present inventors as well as others have proposed various ideas for film carriers. However, there still is room for further improvement with regard to convenience of operation for the operator.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a film carrier in which convenience of operation for the operator is improved and which can process a large number of photographic photosensitive materials quickly and accurately without requiring complicated operations by the operator.
The film carrier of a first aspect of the present invention is set on a scanning section, and conveys a photographic photosensitive material on which images are recorded.
The photographic photosensitive material is sandwiched between a mask set on a platen and a pressure plate which presses the mask. A moving means moves the platen reciprocally over a base so that a line sensor in the scanning section reads the image data recorded on the photographic photosensitive material.
Further, a conveying means is provided at the mask and feeds the photographic photosensitive material frame-by-frame on the platen. Thus, there is no need to open the pressure plate to feed the photographic photosensitive material frame-by-frame.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a holding means which holds the photographic photosensitive material is attached to the platen. The platen moves over the scanning section to allow a line sensor of the scanning section to read the image information recorded on the photographic photosensitive material.
A second conveying means which conveys the photographic photosensitive material is provided at the holding means so that the photographic photosensitive material can be fed frame by frame on the platen. Driving force is transmitted to the second conveying means from a first conveying means provided at the platen. When the platen is moved to a predetermined position, driving force is transmitted to the first conveying means from a drive source provided at the base.
In the present invention, the first conveying means preferably comprises a shock buffering means to buffer the shock between the first conveying means and the drive source when the platen is moved to the predetermined position. Damage to the drive source and the first conveying means caused by shock is thereby suppressed.
In the present invention, preferably, the first conveying means comprises a support member fixed to the platen, and a first rotational force transmitting member rotatably attached to the support member, rotational force being applied to the first rotational force transmitting member from the drive source when the platen is moved to the predetermined position; the shock buffering means comprises a support portion which supports the first rotational force transmitting member such that the first rotational force transmitting member is slidable in the moving direction of the platen, and an urging means which urges the first rotational force transmitting member toward the drive source; and the second conveying means comprises driven rollers provided at the holding means, drive rollers which are provided at the holding means and which, together with the driven rollers, nip and convey the photographic photosensitive material, and a second rotational force transmitting member provided at a shaft to which the drive rollers are attached, the rotational force being applied to the second rotational force transmitting member from the first rotational force transmitting member.
In this structure, the first rotational force transmitting member is supported by the support portion of the support member fixed to the platen, such that the first rotational force transmitting member is rotatable and slidable in the moving direction of the platen. The first rotational force transmitting member is urged toward the drive source by an urging means, and when the first rotational force transmitting member abuts the drive source, the first rotational force transmitting member slides so as to buffer the shock. As the first rotational force transmitting member abuts the drive source, the rotational force is transmitted to the first rotational force transmitting member from the drive source.
The driven rollers and the drive rollers of the holding means attached to the platen nip and convey the photographic photosensitive material. A second rotational force transmitting member is provided at the shaft of the drive rollers, and rotational force is applied to the second rotational force transmitting member from the first rotational force transmitting member. The rotational force is thereby transmitted from the drive source to the first rotational force transmitting member, and in turn, to the second rotational force transmitting member.
In the present invention, it is also possible for a holding means without the second conveying means, such as a mount mask, to be able to be attached to and removed from the platen.
In a third aspect of the present invention, when the platen is moved to a predetermined position, driving force is transmitted directly from a drive source provided at the base to the conveying section provided at the holding means, so that the conveying section conveys the photographic photosensitive material.
In the present invention, preferably, the periphery of a slit, which is provided in the base and corresponds to the scanning section, is covered by a cover, and the slit is covered by a transparent plate. Therefore, no foreign matter falls into the scanning section.